narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nowaki
was once the leader of the Lightning Group. At the time, he went by the name . Background Fūshin was born on a poverty-stricken island in the Land of Water. As a child, he was ostracised for his kekkei genkai and was blamed for being responsible for a typhoon that destroyed his village. He was sold to a businessman named Kusabi, and endured torture and starvation by his owner. At the Coliseum, he fought against Chino but was defeated when he fell victim to her Ketsuryūgan genjustu, causing him to pass into the ownership of En Oyashiro. Fūshin was initially hostile towards Chino for winning against him but they became close friends after bonding over their mutual loneliness of being mistreated for their abilities and having no families. Fūshin also told Chino about his past, something he had never shared with anyone. Fūshin helped Chino, Karyū, and the rest of the En's collected children escape from his compound. Chino returned to her ancestral Valley of Hell while Fūshin and the others formed the Lightning Group. Fūshin led their group, in their ongoing mission of stealing from criminals and distributing their plunder to the downtrodden, such as the people of the Bamboo Village. After the group was betrayed by Kirigakure, they asked for shelter in the Bamboo Village, who refused to harbour them in fear of retaliation. Unable to find help anywhere else, Fūshin was eventually able to find Chino in the Valley of Hell, where she took care of him during the year it took him for his injuries to heal. Once he was better, they formulated a plan to take revenge against Kiri and the other hidden villages for how they treated those with kekkei genkai. Personality Nowaki first appears as a polite and shy individual, but he actually harbours deep hatred towards those of higher authority. He presents an innocent and childlike façade to gather information on his intended victims and, once he lets loose this persona, he becomes violent and eager to challenge his opponents. When he first meets Sasuke Uchiha, Nowaki treats him with respect, but once Sasuke detects deception from him, Nowaki shows how he already despises Sasuke for interfering with his and Chino's plans when he was once a criminal himself. The only person Nowaki truly cares about is Chino, whom he looks up to as an older sister. Appearance Nowaki is a man with long green hair and yellow eyes. He is seen wearing a dark hooded cloak and has a scar under his left eye. While carrying out their vendetta against the hidden villages, Chino distorts his body to make him appear taller and more muscular. In his usual outfit, a sleeveless light grey shirt, long light grey pants, black stockings, light grey sandals, red headband, and a beige belt. Abilities Nowaki is a talented shinobi, having proven so by excelling in the Coliseum where wealthy collectors pit their ninja against each other. He is also skilled enough to briefly hold his own against Sasuke Uchiha. Nature Transformation Nowaki possessed the Typhoon Release kekkei genkai – a powerful variation of Wind Release. With it, he could easily conjure powerful winds to mow down or otherwise limit his enemy's field of vision. With effort, he could also use a much stronger variation of the technique, having shown to not only dwarf Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo but also being capable of briefly forcing it to the defensive. The storms Nawaki can create using his kekkei genkai are severe enough to cover an entire island. Bukijutsu Nowaki was particularly skilled in shurikenjutsu. With prowess in chakra flow, Nowaki is able to channel his wind-chakra through his weapons to greatly increase their lethality. Not only does this enhance their sharpness and range, but also, upon impact, turns them into powerful explosives. To aide in his technique, Nowaki made use of a number of uniquely designed Chakra Blades. Blank Period Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise When and Nowaki and Chino pass through Bamboo Village, they are recruited by Iō to help him deal with the Dark Thunder Group. When Sasuke Uchiha later also passes through, they stop the villagers from attacking Sasuke in a misunderstanding. Sasuke is convinced to help stop the Dark Thunder Group is joined by Chino and Nowaki as they investigate a nearby village that the group destroyed. Bamboo Village is attacked while they're away, and when they return Nowaki and Chino help get the villagers to safety, leaving Sasuke to deal with the group's leader, Karyū. Once the Dark Thunder Group is dealt with, they all go their separate ways. In the course of his investigation into attacks on Konoha, Kumo, and Kiri, Sasuke tracks down a man named Fūshin in the Land of Water. When he arrives on the island where Fūshin is supposed to be, he discovers that Fūshin is Nowaki. Nowaki attacks Sasuke with his Typhoon Release. Sasuke summons Aoda to escape from the typhoon and uses Lightning Release to electrocute Nowaki, which injures him. With Nowaki defeated, Chino steps in, uses her Ketsuryūgan to distract Sasuke, and they flee. They take refuge in the Valley of Hell, but are found by Sasuke soon afterwards. Nowaki doesn't take part in the battle between Sasuke and Chino due to his injuries, but does come to Chino's defense when she's about to be captured. Ultimately, Chino and Nowaki are swayed by Sasuke's words of working for peace and having friends that saved him from darkness, and they surrender. After being dropped off at prison, Nowaki and Chino are offered to work for Kirigakure in exchange for their freedom, which they agree to. Trivia * Nowaki literally means "fall gales". ru:Новаки